Instinct Needs and Heart Wants
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: This story is actually called 'There Was Instinct Needs and Then There Was The Heart Wants' but the Publish New Story Title box couldn't fit it all in. This story was inspired by "An Assassin's Choice" by yugiyamifangirl. *Full Summary On Profile*
1. Assassins Life

**hello readers.**

**obviously this is a new yugioh! story. **

**i have updated early again because this only have "1 Life" left. and i won't be updatin 2-morrow because i already update once yesterday and now i'm updatin twice 2-day.**

**Story Inspired By: "An Assassin's Choice" _by yugiyamifangirl _. i also ask for permission if i can do this and she said yes. which i'm really happy about. i will also like to thnk _yugiyamifangirl_ for allowing me to do this, i really apperciate it. and thnk her for inspiring me to actual write this. but there will be similar ideas that asked for that she let me borrow. i'll let u know which ideas when it appears in one of my chapters. **

**i asked her on 3/6/11. i know long time but i didn't actually start writin this until i got the okay and i really haven't put much thought in the title yet because i didn't really want to put much thought into it incase she said no. so that's why it took so long to actually post this.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll for a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story. i need you, the fans for GX, to help me pick out the main pairing. the poll will close when the during the post for the 2nd or 3rd season of the GX story. also if your not a GX fan but know another ffn member that plz let them. because even though the poll won't close a long time i will like to get the poll over with.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything. the story was inspired "An Assassin's Choice" by _yugiyamifangirl_.** **also the idea for the 'protaganist assassin organization killing only criminals who have enough money to get away with it' is the idea of _yugiyamifangirl_ but i did change the protaganist assassin organization name because i feel really bad for takin many ideas from her and the other reason is at the end of this story. i do own the title though.**

**Pairings: AtemxHeba, YamixYugi, SetoxJoey, MarikxMalik, BakuraxRyou**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Assassins Life<strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~**

*BANG*

*BANG*

Gunshots rang through the house but not to loud since the gun has a silencer.

In the house, or mansion, stood a lone figure with a silencer gun in hand and standing over a now dead body.

A few seconds later, the shadowy figure made sure there was no evidence and left, making sure that the door is locked behind them.

The figure is not worried about being caught because his good at what he does and is covered head to toe in a black outfit that resembles a ninja outfit.

After a few blocks down from the mansion, the black-clad figure reached his parked dark blue mini-van and drove back to headquarters.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 6 hours later*<strong>

* * *

><p>The dark blue mini-van pulled into a building that resembles a hospitalcastle that is hidden deep in a forest and an unmarked trail.

The man exited the garage and entered the main part of the building.

Once he entered the establishment, he removed his ninja face mask and made his way to his room for some much needed sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Morning*<strong>

* * *

><p>The man woke up a little later then usual but got ready for another day.<p>

While getting dressed in his bathroom, that was attached to his bedroom, he perceived his twin brother's voice on the other side of his bathroom door.

"Heba!"

"Yeah Yugi."

"Are you okay in there?"

The man in the bathroom who is now known as Heba, opened his bathroom door and exited then said, "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I just want to make sure that you didn't receive any injuries on you mission last night," Yugi said, worriedly.

Heba rolled his eyes but at the same time he gave Yugi a smile, "Yugi when did I ever come back from a mission injured?"

Both twins exited Heba's room and began to walk down the hall towards the elevator.

"Um~… lets see," Yugi began to think over his older twin brothers question, "what about that mission in Peru, Brazil, New York, New Zealand, Australia, Wash-," Yugi was then cut off by Heba's hand over his mouth.

The two brothers were riding in the elevator.

Heba had a look of irritation on his face, "Okay I get it you don't have to remind me," he muttered.

Yugi removed his brother hand from his mouth, "I know you don't but sometimes you get way to cocky when on a mission which leads you to getting injured."

Heba sighed, "I know."

The elevator they were on dinged to signal the twins that they were on their designated floor.

The twins left the elevator and went down the hall to where the meeting room is at.

Their friends Ryou, Joey, and Malik were already there.

* * *

><p><strong>*FREEZE*<strong>

* * *

><p>Let me tell you about these people I just mentioned in this story.<p>

Okay first we got Heba Mutou. His the older twin brother of Yugi Mutou. Heba and Yugi are orphans when their parents died at the age ten. His has black star-shaped hair tipped in amethyst with yellow lightening bolt bangs that frames his amethyst eyes. Heba has Egyptian tan that shows that he has more Egyptian DNA in him more then his Japanese DNA. Heba is also immature at times. However, like the meaning of his name he enjoys games. Heba is also an assassin for the organization called The Sanctify* and leader of group. Heba's group is called the Gemini Amethyst**. Heba is 15 years old. He goes by the code name of Majesty***.

Then we have Yugi Mutou. His the younger twin brother of Heba. He has looks exactly like Heba except Yugi has creamy ivory skin that shows he has more Japanese DNA in him more then his Egyptian DNA. Yugi is caring to all humans and creatures (he even won't harm a fly), naïve, considerate, friendly all the time, has self-confidence issues, self-esteem issues, and mature. With his maturity, Yugi acts more like his the older twin instead of Heba and is more like a parental figure when situation calls for it. But, like the meaning of his name Yugi enjoys games as well. He was suppose to be an assassin but Yugi was too kind-hearted about learning the art of killing your target. So The Sanctify put him as a position as one of the organization's doctor's. He is 15 years old. Yugi goes by the code name Wiccan****.

Another member part of Gemini Amethyst is Joey Wheeler. He has been best friends with the Mutou twins since childhood. Joey became an orphan at the age of five. He has blonde hair and brown eyes. He was transferred from an assassination organization that was in Brooklyn, NY to the Japanese assassin organization called The Sanctify shortly after his parents death. So Joey has a Brooklyn accent. His also immature and even though it shows that his not very bright at times or have good ideas. He does have moments that he is bright but rarely has good ideas. Joey is 16 years old. He goes by the codename Beast*****.

The second member of Gemini Amethyst is Malik Ishtar. He has a younger brother that goes by the name Ryou Ishtar******. He became friends with the twins and Joey ever since him and his little brother transferred from one the Egypt's assassin organization which was with Malik the age of ten. Malik has sandy blonde hair that stops at his shoulders with lilac colored eyes. He has an Egyptian tan which shows that he has more Egyptian DNA then his British heritage. In fact you couldn't tell if his half British if wasn't for his younger brother Ryou. Malik is 16 years old. Malik goes by the code name Crypt*******.

One of the doctors for The Sanctify is Ryou Ishtar. He is the younger brother of Malik Ishtar. Ryou has shoulder blade length white hair and soft chocolate brown eyes. He also has pale skin and has a British accent. Ryou is kind of like Yugi only his not naïve and he doesn't have self-confident or self-esteem issues. Like Yugi he was to be a trained an assassin but his was too kind-hearted so they made him a doctor. He became friends with the Mutou twins and Joey as well at the age of nine. Ryou is 15 years old. He goes by the code name Shaman********.

* * *

><p><strong>*UNFREEZE*<strong>

* * *

><p>The group of friends talked a little bit before they started to get down to business. Which means Yugi and Ryou had to go to the medical ward because they weren't assassins. The only time when Ryou and Yugi ever attend the Gemini Amethyst meetings is only when they have to go along with them for medical assistance andor when the group has to leave for a long periods of time.

* * *

><p><strong>*The Sanctify-<strong> I call the organization that because it ties in with what they do for the good and everything.

****Gemini Amethyst-** I called that group because since I made him the leader of that group and everything I decided it will tie it with him and Yugi. Gemini because that's their birth sign and amethyst because of what it represents and it's the color of their eyes.

*****Majesty-** Because his codename has it ties with of when Atem was Pharaoh 5,000 years ago.

******Wiccan-** I gave Yugi that code name because I feel like it works with his personality and attitude.

*******Beast-** It describes his and Seto's relationships… well to me that is.

********Ryou Ishtar-** I know Ryou's last name is Bakura but its also the name of his lover. Plus I don't feel like coming up with a story on why Malik and Ryou have two different last names when I say they are brothers.

*********Crypt- **I wanted something else besides giving him a code name that was his job in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series. So I decided to name him something similar to tomb keeper and that's how I chose the code name Crypt. Plus I just I like the word crypt, I don't why but I think every time I heard that word I think of the Egyptian tombs. Which by the way I love Egypt.

**********Shaman-** Its another term for doctor since Ryou is a doctor for the organization. I was going to calm him Silver Storm but that sounds more like an assassin code name. I was also going to call him or something similar to silver but then I thought nah. So I decided to go with a codename that is similar name as a healer.

*********** **I was going to have Malik the older brother of Heba and Yugi but then I forgot and I already put down he was the older brother of Ryou, and I didn't really feel like changing it so I just left it like that.

* * *

><p><strong>hope u all enjoy. <strong>

**again : this story was inspired by "An Assassin's Choice" by _yugiyamifangirl_ and like to thnk her again for givin me permission to do this.**

**anothee again : ****ATTENTION: i have a poll for a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story. i need you, the fans for GX, to help me pick out the main pairing. the poll will close when the during the post for the 2nd or 3rd season of the GX story. also if your not a GX fan but know another ffn member that plz let them. because even though the poll won't close a long time i will like to get the poll over with.**

**review plz.**


	2. It's A Boring Life

**hey everybody.**

**good news for everyone, i think, is that on next thrusday that i will start postin stories regurally again.**

**i have updated early because this only have "1 Life" left. i might also update again 2-morrow because another story will have "1 Life" left as well.**

**i would also like to thank _Lily887787 _for reviewin.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll for a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story. i need you, the fans for GX, to help me pick out the main pairing. the poll will close when the during the post for the 2nd or 3rd season of the GX story. also if your not a GX fan but know another ffn member that plz let them. because even though the poll won't close a long time i will like to get the poll over with.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything. the story was inspired "An Assassin's Choice" by _yugiyamifangirl_.** **also the idea for the 'protaganist assassin organization killing only criminals who have enough money to get away with it' is the idea of _yugiyamifangirl_ but i did change the protaganist assassin organization name because i feel really bad for takin many ideas from her and the other reason is at the end of this story. i do own the title though.**

**Pairings: AtemxHeba, YamixYugi, SetoxJoey, MarikxMalik, BakuraxRyou**

* * *

><p><strong>2. It's A Boring Life<strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~**

"Atem! Yami! Seto! Bakura! Marik! Its time to get up!" the mother, Cleo, called out to her still sleeping sons, nephew, and two adoptive sons.

Her reply is a mumble/yell alright from her son, Atem, and her nephew, Seto.

Cleo rolled her eyes and sighed on how her other son, Yami, and her two adoptive sons, Bakura and Marik, can be hard to get up.

"Atem! Seto! Can you wake up Yami, Bakura, and Marik too!"

"Alright!" Atem and Seto shouted back in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>~Upstairs (Atem's Pov)~<strong>

I sighed then put on a bath robe before exiting my room and going into my brother's room that was across from mine.

I shook my brother's shoulders while repeating Yami over and over again.

I sighed.

I pulled the pillow that my brother was sleeping on from under him and whacked him in the head with it, hard.

That woke up my brother instantly.

"Atem what the hell!" Yami shouted, angrily.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty," I teased.

I then left.

As soon as I shut the door to my brother's room, I heard Bakura shouting at Seto.

"What the hell Seto!"

Which Bakura shouting was enough to wake Marik.

"Shut up Bakura!" Marik shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

Twenty minutes later the five teenage boys left the mansion and walked to school.

* * *

><p><strong>~Atem's Pov~<strong>

My name is Atem Sennen*. I have a younger brother named Yami, a cousin named Seto, and two adoptive brother's named Bakura and Marik. Me and Yami live with our mother, Cleo, and our father, Aknankanon, in a mansion. Our father is a successful business man and our mother is the number one doctor in Japan. We live the good life with good parents. I'm 17 years old. I have black star-shaped black tipped in crimson with yellow bolt bangs with three of them going up, Egyptian tan skin, and crimson eyes.

Yami Sennen as I told you before he is my younger brother by a year. He has the same looks as me except ivory skin. His 16 years old. The last thing I have to tell you is that his cold and distant to everyone except to his family and friends; I guess it was all because of all the bad relationships he has been in. Me and the others try to protect him but it wasn't good enough.

Seto Kaiba is his full name. His mine and Yami's cousin. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He lives with my family due to the last of his family died two years ago. Once he graduates from high school, he'll inherit his family company, Kaiba Corp. His 17 years old.

Bakura is a friend but the best friend of Marik. He has shoulder blade length white wild hair and brown eyes. We became friends with him because he stand up for Yami when Yami was being verbally bashed by the school's slut back in middle school. Ever since then he became a great friend to us, a pain in the ass but a great friend any ways. It turns out that he is an orphan and he had to become a thief to survive the streets. My brother and I mother and father found out about Bakura being an orphan so they adopted him so that way he can be off the streets. Bakura is 16 years old.

Marik is a friend but the best friend of Bakura. He has spike up, wild sandy blonde hair and lilac eyes. We became friends with him because he was there along side, helping Bakura stand up for Yami when Yami was being verbally bashed by the school's slut back in middle school. He became a great friend as well but still his the pain in the ass, no wonder him and Bakura can get along so well. It turns out that he was also an orphan and he helped Bakura with thieving to survive the streets. My brother and I mother and father found out about Marik being an orphan as well so they adopted him to so that way he can be off the streets. Marik is 16 years old.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

The five teenagers entered school for another boring school day.

* * *

><p><strong>*I did want to use a different last name but the others didn't fit right with me. I mean they all sounded strange when I put them together. Then I found two different fan fiction members were using the last name Sennen, so I thought what the hell why not. If the last name Sennen belong to any one then I greatly apologize that I used it without your permission, if you have a problem with it I will change the last name. But if you don't then I hope it is still okay if I can use that as Atem and Yami's last name.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>hope u all enjoy.<strong>

**review plz. thnx.**

****ATTENTION: i have a poll for a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story. i need you, the fans for GX, to help me pick out the main pairing. the poll will close when the during the post for the 2nd or 3rd season of the GX story. also if your not a GX fan but know another ffn member that plz let them. because even though the poll won't close a long time i will like to get the poll over with.****


End file.
